


Going Back to the Start

by CelticInTheAU



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, pure fluff, so sugary sweet, want some more fluff with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticInTheAU/pseuds/CelticInTheAU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill carried over from tumblr.</p><p>Bond finally wracks up the courage to ask Q a question; but what will the answer be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Back to the Start

**Author's Note:**

> 00Q fluff requested by [Static-Stasis](http://static-stasis.tumblr.com) over on tumblr. Written and posted over there a few months back.

They had been together for over a year now, but to James, each day felt like a new one. He was constantly uncovering new little snippets of information about his Q, and each tiny quirk made him smile, and made him fall further in love with the boffin.

It had all started after the events at Skyfall – Q was the only one brave enough to try and talk to the grief stricken agent, and much to _everyone’s_ surprise, including James’, he didn’t push the brunet away. Things only grew from there, from bantering about ages and pyjamas to conversations laced heavily with innuendo. Three months after M’s funeral, Bond threw caution to the wind and asked Q – whose name he soon discovered to be Tristan – out on a date, to a small Italian restaurant within the city.

Now, a year on from their first date, they were back at that restaurant, at the very same table having unconsciously ordered the exact same food.

James smiled and took Q’s hand across the table, thumb sweeping over his knuckles as he looked at his lover, watching the way the flame of the candle flickered over his face.

“What’s all this about, James? You normally don’t put this much effort into our dates,” Q laughed softly, reaching with his free hand to take the smallest sip of wine. James laughed to himself at his action, knowing just how much alcohol affected his Quartermaster.

“Soon, Tristan,” James replied, bringing their hands up so he could press a soft kiss to the back of Q’s. It was one thing he loved about his boffin – his soft skin, and his need to always press his lips against it. With his free hand, James rubbed over his pocket, making sure the small box was still safely in, sending silent prayers that the night would go as planned. _Don’t want to scare him off_.

It had been a notion James had been considering for many months now, if he were to be honest with himself. He hadn’t felt this way about anyone since Vesper, but his love for Q – no, for Tristan – was triple, if not more than that of the modicum of love he held for the woman all those years ago.

They flirted their way through dinner, sharing teasing looks and feeding each other forkfuls of their own dishes. James waved the server over once they were done, and requested a plate of their most decadent cake for the pair to share, receiving a knowing smile from the woman. He rolled his eyes internally, wondering just how the waitress knew what was about to happen, but he supposed it was her job to know these things – to expect what the customers wanted before they raised their hand to ask for it.

Within minutes, a large slice of cake had been placed between them, as well as two more glasses of wine, with an accompanying knowing wink. “On the house, sirs.”

James heard Q snort at the way the waitress was acting, and he raised his eyebrow at his partner.

“Nothing,” Q grinned, shaking his head as he reached for one of the forks.

The blond reached out and pressed his hand to Q’s wrist, stilling his movement as his free hand slipped into his pocket, withdrawing the small box. Getting to his feet, James moved over to Q’s side and got down onto his knee, watching his lover’s eyes dart around the restaurant.

“What are you doing, James? People are going to start staring soon.”

 _I’m about to give them something to stare at,_ James thought, shaking his head as he rest his free hand on Q’s knee. “It’s okay, love; trust me.”

He pulled in a strengthening breath, before opening the small box, showing Q the ring nestled inside – a simple white-gold band, with bevelled edges, an inscription hidden on the inside. James heard a sharp intake of breath, and he looked up into Q’s face, seeing his eyes reddening behind thick glasses.

“There isn’t a single person in this world that I could think of spending the rest of my life with. You have saved me, countless times, and continue to do so each day. You brought me back from a darkness I never thought I’d be able to escape on my own, and you make each day brighter with your smile, your wit, your laughter. You’re the guiding voice in my ear during missions, and the one person I return home from them to.”

With shaky hands, James plucked the ring out of the box, showing Q the engraving on the inside – _La vie ne vaut d’être vécue sans amour._ He started to slip it onto his lover’s ring finger as he continued, his voice choked with emotion. “I don’t want to spend a day without you in my arms, without you in my heart. Tristan – my dear sweet Tristan – will you make this old dog the happiest he has ever been, and agree to be my husband? Will you marry me?”

He watched as the tears slowly slid down Q’s cheeks, and he felt his fingers moving over James’ own, aiding him in slipping the cool, smooth metal down his finger.

“Yes. Yes, a thousand times yes. I love you, James Bond. I would be proud, and so very happy to take your name, and stand by your side for the rest of forever. Yes.”


End file.
